


Runaway

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Half Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Yet another example of Bossuet's incredible luck.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Series: Writuary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 5: Slippery

Bossuet flailed on the ice, shouting words of warning as he skidded down the street. His fellow pedestrians dove out of his way, and he eventually found himself in a pile of snow.

“My god,” someone said. “Are you alright?”

Bossuet looked up, head swimming. “Oh,” he said. “You’re beautiful.”


End file.
